Kingdom Hearts with a Twist!
by Khigerr
Summary: This is the story of how I died. Haah, no. But, this is the story of how me and my best friend, Alyssa, were somehow sucked into the world of Kingdom Hearts. It all started on a summer day...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Kingdom Hearts is owned by Square Enix. I own myself, and Alyssa belongs to herself.**

**Chapter One**

Khi:_ This is the story of how I died. Haah, no. But, this is the story of how me and my best friend, Alyssa, were somehow sucked into the world of Kingdom Hearts. It all started on a summer day..._

"_Oh! You're giving me too many things, lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, 'Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I ha..."_

Simple and Clean ended, as Khi answered her phone. "Jello?"

"_Hey."_

"Oh, hey Alyssa! What's up?"

"_Nothing much. Jennifer just left, and Tyler is hogging the PS3 again... Can I come over to play Kingdom Hearts with ya?"_

Tyler was her idiot brother, who acted like, no, **IS** a jerk. "Sure, I don't mind!"

"_Cool. I'll be over in about fifteen minutes."_

As Khi ended the call, she turned on her PS3, and inserted the game disc Kingdom Hearts 1.5 HD Remix. Like she said, Alyssa arrived at her apartment in the estimated time.

"Hey, Khiger." she said, hugging her.

"Yo."

"I'm starting a new game." Alyssa sat on the couch, putting her feet on the coffee table.

"Feet. Down." Khi demanded, sitting next to her. "And, that's your sixty ninth file!"

"You count?"

"Pfft. Whaaat? Naah..."

"_I've been having these weird thoughts lately... Like, is any of this for real? Or not?"_

Alyssa started to sing along, and Khi just hummed.

"_Oh! You're giving me too many things, lately, you're all I need. You smiled at me and said, 'Don't get me wrong, I love you, but does that mean I have to meet your father? When we are older you will understand what I meant, when I said no.' I don't think life is quite that simple. When you walk away, you don't hear me say, please,oh baby, don't go. Simple and clean is the way that your making me feel tonight, it's hard to let it go. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before. Hold me, whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on. Regardless of warnings, the future doesn't scare me at all. Nothing's like before."_

The two girls began to see black dots as their vision came in and out.

"W-what's happening?"

…

"Hey, are you two alright?"

"Maybe they're dead."

"Kairi. Just.. No."

"Hey, they're waking up!"

Khi opened her eyes, and placed a hand on her head. "Ugh..." she groaned, staring at the clear blue sky. That occasionally blinked. Wait, blinked?

"You okay?"

"Sora!?" she exclaimed, scooting away from the 'sky.'

"How do you know my name? H-have we met before?"

The dark brown haired girl tried to speak, but all that came out was gibberish. "Uh, uh, uh, ALYSSA!" she yelled, as her best friend woke up.

"Sora? Kairi and... Riku...?!"

"Come on, let's go work on the raft." Riku began walking away, while Kairi followed, completely ignoring the fact that they know their names.

"Wait, we can't just leave them here!"

"Don't worry, we know our way around here."

"You do?"

Khi nodded, and grinned.

"We can help you guys with the raft." Alyssa smiled softly, dusting the sand off of her clothes.

"Oh, well then let's go!"

"I'll race ya!"

"Seriously, Alyssa? Such a kid."

"One, two, three, GO!" she shouted, and they darted off, leaving Sora in the dust.

…

"Okay, for the raft we need two logs..."

"Two logs, water bottle, a cloth, and rope!" Khi said, as she and Alyssa dropped everything in the sand.

"How did... you know we needed that stuff?"

"Umm... We'll tell you guys later..." the shorter girl laughed nervously, while pulling her friend to the side. "Khiger, how are we supposed to tell we're from another world?"

"And how we know exactly what's going to happen? Uhh... I really don't know!" she sighed.

…

They sat on the tree in this order, Sora, Khi, Alyssa, Riku, and then Kairi. As if they weren't even there, they began their dialogue.

"So, Kairi's home is out there somewhere, right?" the brown haired teen asked.

"Could be. We'll never know by staying here."

"So, how far could a raft take us?"

"Who knows? If we have to, we'll think of something else."

"So, let's say you get to another world. What would you do there?"

"Well, I haven't really thought about it. It's just that, I've always wondered why we're on this island..." the silver haired teen started. "If there are any other world out there, why did we end up on this one? And, suppose there are other worlds, then ours is just a little piece of something much greater..."

"You've been thinking a lot lately, haven't you?"

"Thanks to you. If you hadn't of come here, then I would have never though about any of this. Thanks Kairi."

"Heh, you're welcome."

"So..." Sora slurred, turning towards the outsiders. "Where did you two come from?"

"Ehh... Alyssa, care to explain?"

"No, you're better at wording things than me."

"Ugh, I hate you. Okay, so... In our world... there's a game, called Kingdom Hearts. Aaaaand..."

"Slowpoke. In the game, you guys are characters. That's how we know your names. Well, we were playing Kingdom Hearts, and then we kinda passed out, and ended up here. We know exactly what's gonna happen."

"But don't bother asking us to tell you, because we WON'T."

There was an uncomfortable silence in the air, but Sora broke it.

"You two are from another world?"

Khi face palmed, laughing. "Yes, stupid."

Before he could counter back, Alyssa spoke. "We never really introduced ourselves... I'm Alyssa, and that thing is Khi."

"Thing?! Son of a bi..."

"Where are you guys gonna stay?" Kairi interrupted.

Then, it donned on the two girls. They were homeless for the night. "Uhh... Well..." They looked at each other.

"We can just sleep out here, I guess."

"That's just like saying, 'Oh rapist, please kidnap me since I'm so vulnerable while I'm asleep.'" Riku glared at Khi.

That was why she didn't like Riku. He was cocky, and rude, just like Tyler. Running off with Pinocchio, taking Sora's Keyblade, etc. He really got on her nerves. "No one asked you." she retorted, looking at him. Her dark brown eyes stared into cyan ones.

He raised his hands up. "I'm just stating the obvious, since anyone in their right mind would know that it's dangerous to be out here at night."

"Like I said, no one asked you." she replied sharply.

"What are you gonna do, girly?"

That was definitely the last straw. It's like he was always looking for a fight. "What's with you?! You're so damn cocky and rude! Why did Tetsuya Nomura design you like that?! Gosh, I would just..." she growled, hopping off of the tree, and clenching her fist.

"Just what? Like you can even land a punch on me."

Sadly, it was true. She was shorter, and not as strong as him.

"Riku... Never call her girly, and don't get her riled up like that if aren't willing to fight, I learned that from experience." Alyssa said.

Before she could stop it, a tear slipped out of her eye. His eyes widened, as she quickly wiped it away.

"S-sorry, I was just playing around with you."

"Whatever. It's no wonder I hate you so much." she groaned, sitting on the tree again.

"We still never solved our shelter issue."

"Well then..." Khi started.

"You two can stay at my place."

"You serious?" Alyssa asked, looking at Sora.

He nodded. "But only for a few days."

"Okay then! Well, whaddya say we call it night?"

"Alright! See ya guys tomorrow!" Alyssa grinned, as she and Khi raced towards Sora's house.

"Hey, Sora!" Riku called, and the said boy turned to him. He tossed a paopu fruit at him.

"Huh? A paopu fruit?"

"Come on, you know you wanna share one with Alyssa." he stated, forgetting Kairi was right behind him.

Sora's face turned red. "I-I don't know what you're talking about..."

"I see the way you look at her."

"Yeah, like a normal person. Unlike you, always wanting to flirt with someone." He faked a cough. "Khi." Cough, cough.

"W-what?!"

"I see the way you look at her." he mocked.

"Whatever." The two teens laughed, running to catch up with the girls, leaving the blue eyed girl alone.

"So... H-he likes Alyssa?" she thought out loud.

"Hey, come on, Kairi!"

…

After explaining why Sora brought home two girls, they went up to his room. He began rummaging through his drawer for something. He pulled out two shirts and two pairs of shorts, tossing them to each girl. "You can wear those, and take my bed. I can sleep on the floor." he said, leaving the room so they could change.

"I could get used to staying here."

"For a day."

"Yeah, whatever." Alyssa's face turned slightly red as she unintentionally smelled Sora's shirt. _What the hell is wrong with me!?_

Khi hopped onto the bed. "COME HERE, BABY!" she laughed.

"Lesbian."

"Hah, you wish."

"Not."

There was a knock on the door. "You two done?"

"No, we're completely naked." Khi said sarcastically.

"Oh, sorry!"

The two girls looked at each other before laughing. "Of course we're done, idiot!"

Sora walked into his room, and laid on the floor.

"Get your feet outta my face."

"Get your face outta my feet."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Oh my gawd, Alyssa I fucking love you. This chapter is awesome, thanks to Alyssa giving writing her own ideas and feeding them to me. I love you and your beautiful face. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Two**

Khi: _After finding out we were sucked into Kingdom Hearts, we made friends with Sora, Kairi, and Riku. Well, I made... enemy with Riku._

"Ugh, my face smells like feet."

"It's because you are a foot. While I am the _GLORIOUS_ hand!"

"I swear, you have a hand fetish."

"No, I don't... I swear, you have a knife fetish."

"You did not go there."

"YUP! Whaddya gonna do about it?"

"I'M gonna tell the both of ya to be quiet!" Sora yelled, as they arrived on the islands to finish up the raft.

Khi shrugged, and Alyssa glared at her.

"Knife fetish... Who told her that?" she grumbled, unintentionally looking at Sora. She blinked and was right in front of him, staring into his blue eyes. "Sora..."

"Alyssa..."

"Alyssa? Alyssa!? ALYSSA!"

"Huh? Yeah, what?"

"You and Sora were staring at each other. OHH! I see what's going on here!" Khi exclaimed, raising her eyebrows suggestively.

"Wh-what do you see here?"

"I see Khi's ugly face."

"Alyssa, shut up. Or I'll shove my feet in your fucking mouth."

"No, you won't."

"Try me. I will."

Sora sighed. "Both of you, stop! You never answered my question. What do you see here?"

"Well, ya know. You two just gazing into each other's eyes. Yeah, it's sort of obvious that you LOVE each other!" Khi cooed, putting emphasis on love.

"Yeah, finally someone else agrees that they like each other." Riku said, standing beside her, as Alyssa and Sora began blushing. Khi rolled her eyes at the silver haired teen as she stepped away from him. "Well, gosh. I was just saying."

"Whatever, I really don't care. Don't EVER agree with me again. So... Sora, do you like Alyssa?"

"Uhh... Y-yeah, I do..."

Kairi, who had been standing behind a tree the whole time, got mad. _She can't just waltz in and take my man!_

"Okay, Alyssa... Do you like Sora?"

"Yeah... A lot..."

Sora grinned ear to ear, and stared at his feet.

"Well, that's that! You two love birds can take it from there!"

_Maybe... Maybe I should share the paopu fruit with Alyssa... No, it's too soon... I'm not even dating her..._

Everyone got to work on the raft, and Khi glared at Riku. "What are we naming the raft?"

"Oathkeeper."

"Ew, it's so girly."

"Says the guy with LONG silver hair."

"Says the girl with LONGER dark brown hair.

"I'm a girl. I'm allowed to have long hair. Oh wait, never mind! You can have long hair too!" she giggled.

"We're naming it Highwind."

"We're naming it OATHKEEPER."

"HIGHWIND."

"OATHKEEPER."

"That's it, we're racing. First one to..."

"Touch the star and make it back here, yeah whatever, I know. I played the game."

"If I win... I'm captain and we name it Highwind."

"Nope, nope, nope. If I win, we name it Oathkeeper, and I get to kick your ass off the raft in the middle of nowhere. If you win, we name it Oathkeeper, and you jump off the raft in the middle of nowhere. Sound good?"

Like the idiot he is, he nodded. "And, go!"

She easily won. "Oh, what took you so long?"

"We're naming it Highwind." Riku panted.

"What the hell?! No, we name it Oathkeeper!"

"Highwind."

"Wanna race again?" she asked. His heavy breathing meant no. "Exactly! So we name the damn thing Oathkeeper."

"H-highwind..."

"WE NAME IT RAFT!" Alyssa shouted.

"Grr.. fine." they groaned.

…

Khi folded a piece of paper up, and tossed it to Sora without Alyssa noticing. It was hard considering she wouldn't take her eyes off him for three seconds. The note read: **So... Are ya gonna ask Alyssa out?!**

He looked at her, and nodded.

She smiled, because she knew her best friend wouldn't be depressed anymore.

Alyssa sat in the sand, watching sea shells be washed away by the waves. He walked up to her. "Hey, Alyssa... Umm... Can I ask you something?"

"Yeah, of course you can!"

"Well... I wanted to know if... you wanna go out with me? Like, you're my girlfriend, and I'm your b-boyfriend."

She kept her eyes locked on the water. "Sora... I'm sorry, but..."

**A/N: Is Alyssa gonna say no? But yeah, that's the end of chapter two! It's a little short with only 746 words, not counting the author's notes, but whatever. Once again, Alyssa I love the shit outta you for helping me!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own me, Alyssa owns Alyssa, Joshy Poo owns Joshy Poo. **

**A/N: It's rated M for a reason... **

**Chapter Three**

Khi: _Well, Riku and I raced to see what we name the raft! I clearly won, but he still said we're naming it Highwind... Then Alyssa said we're naming it Raft! Yay? Oh, and Sora and Alyssa LOVE each other!_

Sora and Alyssa: _Khi!_

Khi: _Sorry... 'Like' each other._

"But... OF COURSE I WILL!"

"Oh man, you scared me there." Sora let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

"Heh. Yeah... Soooo..." Alyssa laughed nervously.

"Well, umm, this is a little awkward."

"Yeah, it kinda is. What do you wanna do now?"

"Ya know, I'll get back to you on that. Stay right here, I hafta go talk to Riku."

"Uhh, okay."

He grinned, before taking off running towards the silver haired teen, almost knocking Kairi over in the process. She pouted. _Not gonna say sorry? _She began to follow him.

"Riku, guess what!?"

"What?"

Kairi hid behind a tree again, eavesdropping.

"I asked out Alyssa, and she said yes!"

The auburn haired girl's eyes widened, and she ran off crying but no one noticed.

"That's awesome! Player!" he punched his best friend's shoulder lightly.

"Whatever. Hey, I've been meaning to ask you something."

"What's up?"

"Do you like Khi?"

"EWW, NO! I HATE THAT LITTLE BITCH!"

"I HATE YOU TOO, YOU FUCKING DICK HEAD!" Khi screamed in his ear, then burst out laughing. "Alright, Imma go fight with Tidus." she giggled, walking away.

"Sora, you're gonna have to talk to this ear now, that thing blew out my other ear drum."

Sora chuckled before looking at him seriously. "Aww come on, I know you like her."

Riku looked around, making sure she wasn't there. "Okay, I do. But don't tell her, I WILL KILL YOU."

Nodding, Sora sprinted back to Alyssa.

"Hey, what was all of that about? I heard Khi yell, 'I hate you too you fucking dick head.'"

"Oh, uhh... Heh, it was nothing..."

"So, are we gonna sleep at your house again?"

"Hmm... I really don't know. Let's go find out!" He took her hand, and they got in the boat, and continued to walk to his house. It only took fifteen minutes, but it felt likes ages. He let go of her hand as they arrived. "Hold on, stay here." he said, walking inside. "Hey mom!" he smiled, hugging her.

"Hey Sora! Back so soon?"

"Well, ya know, just stopping by. Also, I wanted to ask if Khi and Alyssa could stay here again."

"Of course! They can stay as long as they need to!"

That's why he loved his mother. She was so caring and understanding. "Thanks. And, uhh..."

"What's wrong?"

"Well, I kind of... Like someone..."

"Aww, my wittle baby's got a cwush!" she said excitedly, pinching his cheeks.

"Umm... Mom?"

"Oh, sorry."

"Yeah... But, I kind of asked her out... And she said yes... So... We're dating now..."

His mom didn't respond. "AWW, SWEETIE! THAT'S GREAT! Who is it?"

"Uhh... Alyssa..."

Her facial expression went from happy, to serious. "No funny business in your room. Understood?"

"Y-yes ma'am."

"Good!"

Sora walked out of his house, and back to Alyssa.

"So, are we staying another night?"

"She said you and Khi can stay as long as you need to."

"That's awesome!" sh exclaimed, jumping up and down. "Come on, let's go finish the raft!"

He nodded, and held her hand again, causing her to blush.

Meanwhile, Khi was carrying a log under each arm. "Gosh, these are heavy..." she groaned, nearly dropping one.

"Need some help?"

"Ugh, no." she glared at the silver haired teen.

"Yeah, you do."

"No, I don't. Keep your fucking nose out of my business." she growled, dropping the wood in front of Kairi. "Here ya go." She grinned at the auburn haired girl before turning on her heel, and walking away. She stopped dead in her tracks when she heard footsteps. "Riku, fuck off."

Said teen grabbed her wrists, pinning her to the rock wall. She struggled, making him smirk. "Come on, face the facts. I know you like me."

Khi's eyes widened, and she burst out laughing. "Oh my gosh, HELL NO! I was serious about hating you, you dick head! Okay, now let me go." But he didn't. Instead, he began to lean in. "Come any closer, and I will not hesitate to break every single bone in your body.

"Is that a threat?"

"No." she said, kneeing him in the stomach. "It's a promise." The silver haired teen continued leaning in, even though she threatened him. "Umm, ah aha aha... Noo, please stop..."

"Sounds like you're moaning, keep going."

"Y-you're a dirty little bitch! If you don't let go of me, I'll..."

Riku placed his finger on her lips. "Shh, baby... I want this moment to be perfect." He got closer.

"No! Don't call me baby! Stop it! Please!"

He kissed her roughly, and she tried avoiding it. "Babe, stay still. I know you like it." He kissed her again, and threw her into the sand. He stuck his hand up her black shirt, and began feeling her breasts. He took it off, and somehow managed to get her gray shorts off with her kicking and screaming. Khi laid in the sand, only in a bra and panties, whimpering.

"S-stop... STOP!" she shouted, before he kissed her again.

Another teen walked up, out of breath, and saw the half naked girl being forcefully kissed. He remembered her from his world, and he always had a crush on her. He wasn't gonna let this happen, so he ran as fast as he could, and punched Riku so hard that he knocked him out.

Sora and Alyssa came around the corner. "So, Alyssa, did you just... like me?"

"Yeah... I always loved playing the game because of you..." she sighed, causing him to blush. "What about you?"

"I immediately fell in love with you."

"Aww, thanks."

"You're welcome. Your hand is... really soft."

She giggled. "T-thanks, I guess... So, do you like holding my hand?"

"Well, of course I do. If didn't, would I even be holding it right now?" he smiled. She laughed again, and grinned, but it quickly faded and became a frown. "What's wrong?"

"Look!" she exclaimed, letting go of his hand, and hauled ass to her best friend, with Sora following. "HEY! WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TRYING TO DO TO MY KHIGER!?" Alyssa demanded, waiting for an answer.

"Okay, I'm Josh and I'm not trying to do anything, I just..."

"I SEE EXACTLY WHAT YOU'RE DOING TO HER! FUCK OFF BEFORE I BEAT THE SHIT OUTTA YOU!"

"H-hey, babe, calm down..." Sora stated, putting his arm around her.

"Look, I'm not trying to do anything! Okay? This guy right here..." he started, pointing to the silver haired teen lying face down in the sand. "...was trying to rape her. If anything, you should be thanking me for saving her! He was really close though."

Khi quickly put her clothes back on, and looked at him. Something about him was really familiar to her.

"Oh... I'm sorry for yelling at ya... It just looked like... you did, uhh, did that..."

"I can't believe Riku would do that though..." the brown haired teen sighed.

"Neither can I..."

Khi wrapped her arms around herself, feeling violated. Well, she was. A single tear trailed down her cheek.

"Hey..." Alyssa said softly, hugging her. That did it. The dark brown haired girl began sobbing loudly, squeezing her best friend, nearly crushing her.

"I-it was so fucking creepy! H-he kissed me... and then touched me in places where t-the sun doesn't shine! I-I can't believe I was nearly raped by a video game character!" she cried. "B-but, thanks to what's his face, it didn't happen... Thank you..." she trailed off, forgetting his name. She turned to him. "Heh, what's your name again?"

"Josh."

Josh... She heard that name before. "J-JOSH!?" she exclaimed in disbelief. "I needa talk to you." She pulled Alyssa away from them, stepping over an unconscious Riku. "What the fuck is he doing here? That's Josh! MY Josh! The one I stalk!"

"Wh-what!" the shorter girl stared at him. "Holy shit, it is him!"

"Why. The. Hell. Is. He. Here?!"

"Shit, I don't know!"

"Uh, uh, uh..." Khi stammered, and she started hyperventilating, mumbling "Oh god" several times.

"Umm, how about you actually try being his friend? Then you can get all lovey dovey and rape him."

_Did she REALLY just say that? _She glared at her.

"Sorry, I know that's uhh, kind of a sensitive topic to ya."

"Ya think?" she groaned, dragging her back. "Thanks for saving me, Josh."

"No problem." he grinned at her, causing her face to heat up, and laugh like an idiot.

"Alyssa, I can't do this!"

"Come on, you'll be fine."

"O-okay... Well, uhh, Josh, we're building a raft to go to other worlds! Wanna join us?"

"Sure."

"Awesome~! So that makes... six people on the raft! Umm, I think we're gonna need to make it bigger."

"Great. Another day's work is ahead of us."

As the sun set, they sat on the tree in this order, Josh, Khi, Alyssa, Sora, Riku, and Kairi. Things were different now, so the normal dialogue wouldn't start. They had to make up their own.

"So... How's everyone's day?" Khi asked.

"Good so far."

"Amazing~!"

"Heh, what Alyssa said."

"Fine, I guess..."

"Ehh..." Riku said quietly.

"That's great to know! Aside from the umm, little incident earlier, my day was pretty awesome!" she grinned, placing her hands by her side, accidentally touching Josh's. "Oh, umm, heh. Sorry."

"It's alright."

"Wait. Where are you gonna stay?"

"Uhh... Well, where are you staying?"

"Alyssa and I staying at Sora's for as long as we need to."

"Do you think I could stay too?"

"I dunno. Maybe. Hey, Sora!"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya think Josh could stay with us too?"

"I'll ask."

…

"Welcome to the family Josh! And Sora, Alyssa, no funny business. I mean it." his mom stated, as they went up the stairs.

"Khi and Josh sleep on the floor, Sora and I have the bed!" Alyssa said happily, as she and Sora cuddled under the blanket.

"You're lucky I actually like sleeping on the floor." she rolled her eyes.

Around three in the morning, Khi tossed and turned for the sixth time.

"Can't sleep?" a voice questioned from next to her.

She turned over again, to be face to face with Josh. "Nope. Guessing you can't either?"

"No, I _was_ sleeping, but someone too busy was flopping around over here."

"Oh, heh. Oops." she giggled quietly. "Hey Josh?"

"Yeah?"

"What would you do if a friend likes you?"

"Depends on who that friend is."

"Well, we're friends, right?"

"Of course. I would kiss that friend like this." he grinned before planting a soft kiss on her lips.

After they separated, Khi smiled. "What would you do if that friend asked you to kiss her again?"

"I'd do it." he said, kissing her again. "What would you do if that friend asked you out?"

"I'd say yes. What would you do if that friend asked to hold your hand?"

"I'd let her. What would do if that friend said he loved you?"

"I'd say I love you too." she rested her head on his chest, intertwining their fingers.

"And another relationship has blossomed! See it all happen here next week on: Sora and Alyssa's Kingdom of Hearts!" Alyssa perked up.

"W-were you awake the whole time?"

"Yepperdoodle!"

"Don't. Ever. Say that again."

**A/N: That ending tho. 2062 words! Woop! The whole Riku almost raping me thing and Joshy Poo saving me was all Alyssa's idea. I couldn't let such a great idea go to waste, so I used it. I was actually going to make Josh appear in Traverse Town, and I would save him from some Heartless, then we become best friends, and I confess my undying love for him. He tells me he loves the outta me too, so yeah. But this happened instead. Oh well.**

**Also, I'm kinda using Josh without his permission. But he probably won't care, right? If I even attempted to talk to him, I would just grin and laugh like a fucking idiot. I already do that from far away.**

**I try to put things about our real life in this story. I actually stalk Josh. I know what his mom looks like, what his car looks like, what apartment he lives in, who his friends are, who he's dated, etc. I know, it's really creepy for me to stalk someone. It's not like I literally peep in the window, or sneak in at night and steal his underwear and smell it. I just stare at him from he window whenever he goes outside. I really do hate Riku, sorry Riku fan girls. Alyssa's other best friend is Jennifer. Her brother is a jerk. She's shorter than me. She calls me Khiger. We both swear A LOT.**


End file.
